April fools
by kobevilla
Summary: What is a regular robbarry turns into a weird day


_New York 5pm_

Spider was swing in new york checking to see if there we're any crimes he could stop little did he know things we're about to get weird...

A robbery was taking place at the city's national bank with 9 armed gunmen 2 we're watching the hostages, 1 was collecting the money 2 we're watching the main door, two we're waiting in the getaway car and the last guys we're getting killed in the back by a cloaked figure with a cow skull mask and weileding two shotguns . This was the Reaper **(from Overwatch)**

He delivered the killing blow by spinning around and shooting his shotguns at the same time

"DIE DIE **DIE!"**

the two fell down dead with blood puring out

At the front door the entrance was blown by a yellow camaro car with the raio playing **"La cucaracha"** the thugs we're confused by this then they we're surprised when the car turned into a giant robot with glowing blue eyes and a hand cannon. "Alright do I hear 50 grand on the first person who drops to the floor and surrenders" the robot had a voice like it was the host of an auction

Spider-Man arrived on a roof top across the bank and was stunned to see a robot there "What in the world is that?"

"Don't worry I got this" Spider-Man turned to his right and saw arnold schwarzennager with his terminator 1 jacket, trademark black sunglasses and holding a pump action shotgun. "So skynet has sent another to kill me. Predictable.

The Terminator jumped fro the building and landed unharmed and walked towards the bank. Spider-Man was so dumbfounded by this hed did not notice a blue blur run past him.

The robot came out of the bank, very slowly to avoid destroying the bank, carrying the thugs in his hands minus the one that we're killed by Reaper. the robot felt a slight pain in his left leg and looked down to see The terminator "Hello skynet terminator prepare to be destroyed" the Terminator

The robot gently placed the thugs on the ground and confronted the Terminator.

"Hold it right there omnic"

The two turned to see Reaper pointing his two shotguns at both of them "Man o man now we got a wired emo dude here"the robot spoke this time in the voice of a rapper. Spider-Man arrived just in time and landed in the middle of the three "Okay stop. who are you people? And whats going on?"

Spider-Man never got his answer as they we're all surounded in a blue tronado with a small figure running in it. The tornado stopped and everyone turned to see a blue hedgehog with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face. "I'll tell what's going on your all about to get defeated by the fastest thing alive" the hedgehog ran up the robot delivering a few blows to the face

Reaper took this oportunity to start shooting at Terminator but it wouldn't go down that easily, the terminator took out his pistol and shot both of his weapons at Reaper.

Spider-Man took cover behind a wall and tried to calm down "Ok just need to catch my breath and get help" a gloved poped out of nowhere with a chimichunga and handed it Spidey "Thanks" "No problem" Spider-Man took a bite and chewed but stopped and slowly turned his head towards his right and saw Deadpool with a chef's hat eating a chimichunga while playing 'Web of Shadows'

"AHHH! Wade what are you doing here?!" Deadpool put his controller down and turned his attention to his companion "Alright buddy first of the reason I'm here is because the Author wanted me to be here and because my movie is awsome and second none of this real so don't real so don't worry and enjoy your chimichunga" Spidey was extremely confused by this "What are you talking about this time?!" "Don't worry about it buddy"

The other four fighters jumped in front of them.

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

"AAH"

Peter woke up in his bed with Black Cat from his nightmare "You okay Peter?" Peter stared at the ceiling before responding "Yeah I just had a weird nightmare "

"What was it about?" Black Cat was curious to this

"Trust me you don't want to know"

* * *

 **All right I hope you all enjoyed my first ever April fools fic I wrote this all today before and after I saw th new Power Rangers movie so I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Don't worry I'm still hard at work with the Criminal Spider so all I ask is patience**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Fav and Review**


End file.
